Numerical models may be generated by a computer to represent bones and joints that may be combined to form a skeleton of an animation character. By displacing and rotating the joints and bones, the character may be animated to illustrate various types of motion and mannerisms. Through a process known as enveloping or skinning, a deformable mesh or other similar representation is wrapped around the skeleton to provide the character with an outer layer (such as skin). By attaching the deformable mesh to the skeleton, movement of the skeleton may be transferred to the mesh and correspondingly deform the mesh to illustrate animation.